In The Blink of an Eye
by BlackkMasquerade
Summary: She didn't have a choice, did she ? In either way she felt trapped, it felt awful. "Waiting hurts. Forgetting hurts. But not knowing which decision to take can sometimes be the most painful..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello...**

**This story starts before itachi and sasuke fight.**

**i don't own Naruto or it's characters**

**Blabla... narrative mode or normal talking**

**_Blabala... _ thoughts**

**"Blabla"... conversation **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . .**  


She could feel a hot breath on her face openning her eyes she came face to face with her white ceiling everything in her room was in it's place, still that strange sensation of somebody watching her didn't fade away.

It is the second time in a week, a chilling sensation run all over her body making her hug herself, _maybe it's due to the anxiety and exhaution she's dealing with._

She stood to close her room's window she could feel the night breeze on her face and body making her shiver but at the same time the cold fresh air relaxed her she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, it felt good.

The strange sensation came back again and she decided to close her window, her window's glass reflected every woman's nightmare a tall man was behind her, his eyes looked like red diamonds, eyes that made her blood run cold, her heart almost stopped beating, a hand came to her mouth stopping her from screaming.

She could feel his breath on her ear then a low voice asked her to relax.

"relax.." "don't be afraid.."

He moved his hand from her mouth slowly and took a step back away from her.

Afraid of what she might see if she turned around but still facing an intruder with her back wasn't the greatest idea.

Turning back slowly she was surprised of what she saw _Akatsuki cap, Sharingan_ " Uchiwa Itachi " Hinata wispered slowly

Hinata quicly closed her eyes afraid of being stuck in one of the scariest sharingan jutsu she stood still feeling pathetic and weak,

"Open your eyes" his voice was low but she could feel the authority in it,

she refused

"If i wanted to use my sharingan on you i would have already done it"

_He is right_ opening her eyes slowly He was still standing in his place his face void of any emotion.

"ho-how did you pass the guards"

He totally ignored her question but what kind of questions was that? it's Uchiwa Itachi he slaughtered his whole clan when he was 13!

"You're no longer the heiress of the clan"

_How does he know?_

"In 5 days the curse seal would be placed on you"

"In 3 months they'll marry you to someone from the branch family."

Everything he said was true, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes and a lump in her throat forming

"From wh-where did you get the-these informations" she couldn't keep her voice from shaking.

"I can take you out of here and give you the protection"

"what do i owe you? " she quickly answered

"your body.." a long silence followed " i need a heir "

she couldn't believe what she just heard

"If you agree you will sign a marriage contract with me and become an Uchiwa you'll be free of your clan laws, you have 24 hours to make your decision if you agree i'll come back the day after if you don't i'll erase every detail of this conversation from your memory"

and without any other word he disappeared, leaving hinata to her confusion was it a dream or it's her brain hallucinating, what just happened couldn't be real.

.

.

.

.

"I agree"

"Good you can pack some of your essentials make sure it's light"

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm ready"

"Then get on my back"

...

* * *

**TBC.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please, leave a review if you like, it would be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Was it the best decision? Honestly, she wasn't sure, but it was the only choice she had at this moment.

She wasn't free, she escaped her clan's jail to be placed in another one.

Her new jailer claimed her body, just thinking of it was horrifying, and at the same time it made her feel lower than everyone, her father's voice resonated in her ears "**_pathetic ..._****_waste of life"_**

She couldn't hold her tears this time, they said her destiny was already made, she was a born loser and she will die as one.

She believed them, wasn't she responsible for her situation? Didn't she deserve it ? A mixed feeling of Guilt and Angst consumed her heart

_If i wasn't weak i wouldn't have given them the opportunity to control me_

_I tried, yes i did but it wasn't enough i should have tried more _

_I did my best, no you didn't_

_I am a failure_

Her vision was blurry, she turned her head she could see her village disappearing little by little as the forest became thicker,

_Adieu*_

Ahead of them the sunrise pierced through the darkness, somehow, it made her heart warmer. A few rays passed through the trees bringing life everywhere they landed, giving a unique glow to the lifless forest.

She rested her head on the uchiwa's back, tighened her hold on him and closed her eyes

_It couldn't get worse, every sunrise equals a new beginning,_ at least it is what she hoped for

The once strange position became a little more comfortable and with that she surrendered to sleep.

* * *

**Adieu****:**is a french word that literally means "to god" and that's why i used it. It means farewell i find it stronger than "goodbye", and i think it's used a lot in english

**I know it's a short paragraph i can't even call it a chapter, i just wanted to update.**

**I'm trying to make this as simple as i can so it would be easy for me to write,**

**Hope you like it . **

**Review if you want, i would like to know what you think about it**

**TBC**

**btw Thanks for reading.**


End file.
